Aishiteru
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Ulrich y Yumi se encuentran de vacaciones en Japón...


**Pues si, decidí hacer otro lemon de Ulrich y Yumi.**

Ulrich y Yumi se encontraban de vacaciones en Japón, en la ciudad natal de Yumi, Kyoto. Ella estaba contentísima de pasar un tiempo allí, además con Ulrich, el primer y único amor de su vida.

Era de noche, y ambos emocionados, observaban los fuegos artifciales. Durante todo el mes de Julio sucedía el festival Gion "_Gion Matsuri"_ y toda la ciudad era una maravilla. Ulrich observó a su novia, quien resistía las lágrimas, él la agarró cálidamente de la mano , ella susurró su nombre y le besó, cuando se apartó, le susurró algo al oído, y él la miró con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Ulrich se dejó caer derrotado a la cama, había sido una noche muy larga, pero lo había disfrutado en compañia de su novia que ahora estaba en frente de él, vestida con su hermoso kimono. Él comenzó a observarla, estaba aun más preciosa con la tenue luz de la lámpara que alumbraba la habitación. Ella le sonrió y se tumbó al lado de él.

-¿Qué?, ¿lo has pasado bien mi samurái?

-Muy bien. Pero no siento mis pies.-contestó con humor y ella rió a la respuesta de su novio.

-No es tan tarde... ¿sabes que? Me voy a tomar un baño caliente, ¿te apuntas?-le sonríe de forma seductora.

-Em... claro, me vendrá bien a mi también... supongo.

La pareja se levantó de la cama, y fueron tranquilos al cuarto de baño, y mientras se llenaba la bañera comenzarón a besarse, y a desnudarse mutuamente. Yumi retiró su kimono al mismo tiempo que Ulrich con el de ella, y pusó sus manos en el torso desnudo de su novio, bajó lentamente sus manos a sus calzoncillos y se los retiró de forma que a él se le pusieron los pelos de punta, ella se encontraba de enfrente a su entrepierna y pusó un tierno beso en su miembro, y él gimió. Yumi subió rápidamente de nuevo, y esta vez, Ulrich tomó las riendas, y retiró su sostén y braguitas, llevó sus manos a los pechos, y delineó sus pezones, bajó a los pocos segundos una mano, que fue directa a su vagina y acarició despacio el clitorís.

Mientras Ulrich seguía dando placer a Yumi, y escuchando sus gemidos, pusó su vista en la bañera, que estaba a punto, y se lo susurró a ella, quien solo podía responder en ese momento con gemidos. Yumi se recompusó aun con cosquilleos y entró agarrada de la mano de su novio. Los dos gimieron al notar lo calentita que estaba el agua, ella se abrazó a él y comenzó a besar su cuello y a acariciar su miembro, él la agarró de las caderas, y llevó al instante las manos a su trasero apretándo sus nalgas cada vez que ella lamía su cuello, y ella gemía contra su cuello.

-Ah, ah, Ulrich, ah, házmelo ya...-finalmente soltó.

Y con eso, él subió sus manos y besó con pasión esos labios que siempre le volvían loco. Ella se colocó encima de él, levantó un poco las caderas, y con ayuda de él, hizo introducir su miembro... Gimieron intensamente mordiéndose los labios, ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverse con él. Nunca lo habían hecho nunca en una bañera, ni lo habían hecho nunca con la presión del agua, y la sensación era indescriptible.

Varios minutos más tarde llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, y se abrazaron muy fuerte. Después de recuperar más o menos el aliento, salieron de la bañera, y fueron de nuevo a la habitación, sin secarse. Yumi empujó suavemente a Ulrich, este cayó a la cama, y ella se lanzó como una fiera sobre él.

-Yumi...-suspiró acariciándo la espalda de su chica. _-Aishiteru._"te amo".-ella le sonrió y le respondió lo mismo.

Entonces, ella bajó hasta su entrepierna, agarró su miembro con cuidado, y lo empezó a lamer, y pasado un minuto se lo introdujo en la boca. Él acariciaba el brazo izquierdo de Yumi mientras suspiraba. Cuando él ya sintió que iba a acabar, se lo dijo, y ella le dió una mirada lasciva, él entendió al momento, y a los segundos ella ya estaba tragándo su líquido... Después de limpiarse la cara, él la tumbó, bajó hasta sus partes, y comenzó a lamer sus labios vaginales y su clitorís, observándo la cara de placer de su novia, decidió introducir un dedo, y esta arqueo su espalda soltándo un suspiro. Yumi le avisó de que ya estaba a punto de acabar y Ulrich notó al instante los fluídos, y empezó a lamer.

Segundos más tarde se encontraban besándose con una pasión desbocada, y ella le susurró al oído... Yumi se pusó a cuatro patas, Ulrich separó sus nalgas, e introdujo con calma su miembro. Era la segunda vez que hacían el anal. Ella giró su cabeza para mirarle, estaba jadeando, y sabía que él disfrutaba más mientras observaba su expresión de placer.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y ambos se encontraban abrazados en sudor, completamente dormidos y con sus manos entrelazadas.

**Fin**


End file.
